


Sea Shanties (a Tumblr Drabble Collection)

by Midshipsman



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch, Good Omens (TV), Leverage, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Animal Transformation, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midshipsman/pseuds/Midshipsman
Summary: Tumblr Drabble Collection!1. Wei Wuxian & Parker (Leverage):  Sense8 AU2. Wen Qing: resurrected after 16 years3. Gentlemen Bastards/Leverage4. Someone finds the porn stash (it's Wei Ying)5. Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui meet for the first time6. Something involving Nanny Ashtoreth and Warlock Dowling
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. 1. Wei Wuxian & Parker (Leverage):  Sense8 AU

**Author's Note:**

> Word counter used was the one at Fighter's Block, so if they're not exactly 100 (or 200) words each, well, they were over there. I'll probably be doing this exercise again in a few weeks, as it was a) fun and b) very good for me writing-wise. Notes on each chapter are just the text of the tumblr post in question. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @gryphe asked: _Writing meme time. Your pretty boy from Untamed meets Parker. heh. Otherwise, it's Hardison with "dat ass."_
> 
> Just a quick note here: this is basically the _platonic ideal_ of the kind of prompt I was hoping to receive. The idea of Parker meeting either Lan Wangji or Wei Wuxian was far too irresistible to, uh. Resist!
> 
> Sense8 AU because otherwise it is difficult to get Parker to Ancient China. (Although if anyone could manage it, Parker could!)

Parker flipped, turned, and twisted her way through the lasers that pierced through a fog of hairspray. She landed silently and leaned forward, reaching for the safe–

She stopped, movement arrested by a soft weight on her right leg.

She looked down.

There was a toddler clinging to her thigh. 

_Toddlers don’t belong in high-security vaults at eleven o'clock at night. They should have bedtimes._

Looking back up, she saw the doofy-looking Asian man who’d been appearing out of nowhere for the last week wearing a high ponytail, black turtleneck, and a bright, red-lipped smile.

Parker scowled. “Is this yours?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onemuseleft: _For the drabble thing: Eliot, if his dad had answered the door at the end of that one episode. Or, if that one isn't sparking anything: Wen Qing, waking up 16 years later_
> 
> OH WE ARE SO FUCKING DOING THAT SECOND ONE! Double-drabble, because I really wanted to use this idea in a ridiculous 60k monster of a fic that I absolutely do not have time to write, so an extra hundred words will have to do instead.

It’s a terrible day to die: overcast and drizzly. The sword shines a dull silver in the weak sun as it swings towards my neck, but I lock eyes with Jin Guangshan and _smirk–_

* * *

I wake up, dizzy and panting through my mouth.

I was the greatest doctor in the world while I still lived, so of course I’d been prepared; I cast this spell before I even left the Burial Mounds.

But–

Oh, no. 

Something is very wrong.

The world is pale and oddly washed out. Even the wood floor beneath me is gray. And my whole body feels… _off._ Wrong.

Inhuman.

I spot a mirror and crawl towards it, my heart beating much too fast.

The mirror shows me a timid expression carried in green eyes so pale they’re almost yellow, a heart-shaped face, and a delicate nose. All of which would matter a lot more if they weren’t also _feline._

I have been reborn as a cat: petitely built, young but not juvenile. Tortoiseshell. The markings around my eyes give me a perpetually worried look.

I twitch my tail and turn away from the mirror.

Nine lives, hmm? Only eight left, now...

I can work with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wen Qing is played in this piece by [Dearborn Starbuck](https://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/610889881991938048/i-bought-a-weighted-blanket-the-cats-are-not), with prior permission from the good-spirited @copperbadge.


	3. Gentlemen Bastards/Leverage

The mayor of this ugly tourist trap is a red-headed woman named Beth Halcross. Halcross plays at conventionality, but she’s too clever: she’s bored. She doesn’t even bother looking worried when Sophie mentions the gun runners, just leans forward and meets Sophie’s eyes. 

“Now, how would an upstanding woman like yourself know that?” she drawls, and there’s just enough sarcasm there that Sophie does something she never, _ever_ does: she blushes. 

Halcross’s smile widens. “What’s your real name, Mrs. Vandegaard?”

It’s a challenge. 

Sophie’s been made.

But only so far— and she loves challenges. 

She smiles right back. “What’s yours?”


	4. Someone finds the porn stash, any fandom (it's Wei Ying)

“Lan Zhan!” 

Wei Wuxian was twitching, he was so excited. 

“Lan Zhan— what _is_ this?” He gazed into the closet rapturously. “Is this heaven?”

“It is not.” Lan Wangji picked up a stack of confiscated books and handed them to Wei Ying. “Help me carry them.”

“Carry— where are we _taking_ them?” Wei Wuxian flipped open the book on top of his stack and made an ungodly gurgle at the image depicted therein: six men, three women, and an imprecise number of sheep... fornicating.

“We are _destroying_ them.”

Wei Ying pouted.

Wangji _sighed._

He allowed, “…Maybe not all of them.”


	5. Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui meet for the first time

Lan Jingyi was the oldest child of his generation, which everybody cooed about as if it were at all his doing. 

It was not. There had been a _war._

Lan Wangji was not impressed with Lan Jingyi’s supposed accomplishments. 

Still, A-Yuan was the only other child in the sect close to Lan Jingyi’s age, and so Wangji was obliged to introduce them. Here was what happened:

  * A-Yuan startled Lan Jingyi.
  * Lan Jingyi fell on his butt.
  * In pain, Jingyi shouted, his face turning red.
  * He looked so ridiculous that A-Yuan laughed.



So of course the two were henceforth best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #why does lwj call baby jingyi by his courtesy name? #it's lwj #he calls everyone by courtesy name #so why does he NOT call a-yuan sizhui? #because wwx introduced him to sizhui #and wwx is the least formal motherfucker on this planet


	6. Something involving Nanny Ashtoreth and Warlock Dowling

Nanny Ashtoreth, surprisingly, made excellent biscuits: lemon shortbreads, oatmeal biscuits… Warlock’s favorites were made with _loads_ of spices, and then she’d dip them in chocolate.

He ate quite a lot of those.

Brother Francis ate quite a lot of them, too. Surprising, that; you would’ve thought he would be more a lemon shortbread sort of fellow. 

“It’s because of how they _feel,”_ Brother Francis explained when Warlock asked. “You can tell she had a good time making these, can’tcha? They keep you warm from the tip of your tongue to your toes!”

“I think that’s the cayenne,” Warlock said doubtfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually make these cookies, although I make them as cookies, not biscuits (softer). They do, indeed, get about a quarter teaspoon of cayenne in the whole batch. The idea is that you *feel* it, not *taste* it, and they’re called Sizzles, after a perfume in a romance novel with the same name and the same effect.


End file.
